


五角甜口咖喱锅

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 想吃菲利克斯，希尔凡，渣哥迈克朗，山猪迪米，库洛德的五角地狱锅。结果撸了个开头和大纲就……完全是甜口咖喱锅呢。沙雕使我快乐（喵喵跳舞





	五角甜口咖喱锅

序

初恋就该无疾而终。

对这句不知是哪位哲人说过的话，菲利克斯表示十二分的赞同。

初恋，听起来美好，实际上不过是什么都不懂的小屁孩脑子一热的无聊产物，既不现实，也没有任何正面意义。

当然，这种想法多少包含了一些自嘲的成分。毕竟他小时候第一次见到某位“公主殿下”时，那一瞬间的怦然心动可是怎么也做不得假的。

人类都是视觉动物。

他叹了口气，从端着餐盘傻站在路中间发呆的王子殿下身边绕了过去，头也不回地走到一直冲自己挥手的亚修那一桌坐下。

“真是稀奇，我们刚才还在打赌你会不会踢殿下一脚呢。”

“希尔凡……再怎么说菲利克斯也不可能那样对殿下吧？”

无视自己对面笑嘻嘻的红发聒噪家伙，菲利克斯叉起一块水煮西兰花，心平气和地把它嚼碎吞下。

意料之中的难吃。

“你们有空看戏，怎么没空把那头妨碍交通的山猪拉走？”

亚修和希尔凡对视一眼，同时露出“震惊！我们居然没想到要这样做！”的表情。菲利克斯对此早已见怪不怪，环视食堂一周，却没找到某个最适人选：“杜笃呢？”

“被老师叫去帮忙搬东西了。”

希尔凡拉住想要起身去叫醒帝弥托利的亚修，笑嘻嘻地朝菲利克斯身后一扬下巴，再俏皮可爱地眨了一下眼：“看来轮不到我们出场了呢。”

“不分场合抛媚眼只会显得你傻。”

“过分！女孩子们给出的评价明明很高的！”

菲利克斯没有回头，金鹿级长的声音隔着好几排桌子都听得一清二楚。

“哟迪米，怎么在路中间呆着？来我们桌坐着吃呗，位子有得是！”

他们的王子殿下似乎小声抗议了了两句，无外乎是“不要那样叫我”、“我自己能走别拉我”之类，然后两人的脚步声朝着食堂的另一个方向逐渐远去——他放下手里的叉子，微微皱起眉头。

“菲利克斯？你看起来……有点不开心？”

“希尔凡，好好吃你的饭。”

“欸~我是在关心你耶~！”

没再理会那个总是在奇妙的地方忽然敏锐起来的花花公子，菲利克斯端起水杯，灌下差点把自己呛到的一大口凉水。

……不过又是一个没脑子的视觉动物。

——大纲开始的分割线——

菲利克斯的初恋是迪米，一见钟情那种，结果发现发现对方是男的还是出生前就有着孽缘的山猪于是初恋无疾而终。后来他遇到了希尔凡，两人处起来其实还蛮开心的，关系渐渐到了亲友的程度，然后菲利克斯发现希尔凡内心也隐藏着某些黑暗的东西，同时更令他动摇的是自己似乎并不介意这个。这时库洛德过来挖人（铲除情敌），菲利克斯犹豫了一会儿就答应了去了金鹿。

希尔凡的初恋是渣哥，当时渣哥扮演成一个好哥哥对希尔凡十分照顾疼爱，晚上则以“两个人的秘密”为借口给希尔凡“检查身体”。还懵懂无知的希尔凡对哥哥百依百顺，在精通前就已经被调教成渣哥专用淫乱又直率的性玩具。后来希尔凡对渣哥是恨到了骨子里，同时绝望地发现自己依然爱着这样的哥哥。厌女症其实是这段童年阴影的反动，因为渣哥调教他时一直管希尔凡叫“大小姐”，并且让希尔凡说自己不是男孩子是哥哥专用的女孩子这样。遇到菲利克斯后他是真的只想和菲利克斯当朋友的，内心深处一直有着亲手杀掉渣哥的扭曲欲望。跟着迪米一定程度是察觉到了王子殿下心里和自己有一样想杀死某个人的黑暗执念。

菲利克斯到了金鹿冷静下来，打算劝希尔凡也过来。然而希尔凡放不下迪米，拒绝了菲利克斯。当时菲利克斯本来是想告白的，结果听到希尔凡说他不能离开迪米时就硬是咽了下去，刺了一句人类居然会喜欢上山猪真是滑稽。希尔凡没回嘴，沉默着低下头。菲利克斯咬紧嘴唇狠狠锤了一拳墙壁转身走了。当天晚上希尔凡跑进迪米房间说殿下请让我在这里躲一躲，迪米有些讶异不过没追问，把床分了一半给希尔凡。两人肩并肩在黑暗里看着天花板：你还没睡吗？你不也是一样？然后在天快亮的时候迷迷糊糊依靠着彼此的肩膀睡着了。

后来希尔凡成功亲手杀掉了渣哥，发了很久的呆，转头对默默站在他身后的迪米说：……那就让我们疯到最后吧。

三方会战，迪米和希尔凡都打疯了，菲利克斯费尽全力才把希尔凡截下来，还没开口希尔凡就收手回头去找迪米。菲利克斯快要气死，只好一路追过去，这时一片阴影掠过两人头上——驾驭着飞龙的库洛德笔直冲向了迪米所在的地方。

接下来老师主角威能发动，走和亲线（你

迪米嫁到了帕迈拉，内心其实是责任多于感情，并不认为库洛德会对自己这样的人有什么真情实感。库洛德花了好大力气才把人重新攻略下来。

婚后半年两人去乡下避暑，因为是度假所以库洛德是头巾版，迪米是头发扎小揪揪版。

小别墅位于靠近青狮的一个小镇郊外，因为闲置很久了，两人第一次去的时候要花很多时间搞卫生。库洛德进门就介绍说这是帕迈拉有悠久历史的建筑啦每一个物件都有来头blablabla，结果把迪米吓到不敢动手怕弄坏了东西，打来水后就乖乖守着水盆负责拧抹布再递给库洛德。

室内卫生搞完库洛德就拉着迪米换了衣服，跑去外边拉条水管洒水洗地。洒着洒着就变成两人各抓一条水管喷对方打水仗，白衬衫湿得透透的黏在身上，两人看着对方的落汤鸡模样噗嗤笑出声。好在浴室卫生已经搞完，虽然还没准备热水不过夏天洗冷水澡也没什么关系——库洛德这样想着牵起迪米的手就想进别墅，谁知迪米抽回手站住，刷一下脱掉衬衫，裸着上半身怪不好意思地拧干衣服的水分：这样湿着进去对地板不好吧？要不我在外边晒干些再进去？

库洛德看得一阵头晕目眩，二话没说解下自己头巾赶紧的把迪米的胸包起来——等等为什么扎起来之后看上去反而显得更色情了？！

……之后就是愉快的浴室play，真是愉快又完美的夏天呢（喵喵喝茶）

两人住了几天有访客，是从法嘉斯回来的菲利克斯和来商谈军务的希尔凡。两人之间气氛比较微妙，菲利克斯难得赌气一直没告白，还老是毒舌希尔凡，可行动却看得出来有点过。

由于客房没怎么整理，最后安排菲利克斯和希尔凡住一间房，床是大号双人床。库洛德特别有意无意地问了句没关系吧？就一个晚上大老爷们挤挤吧。

晚上希尔凡和菲利克斯在房间里ex尴尬，楼上卧室库洛德黏着迪米说没关系的楼上楼下隔那么远他们听不到……

因为之前两人总是呆在一起，没发现这栋别墅的隔音效果几乎为零的迪米红着脸点头。

楼上库洛德过于温柔殷勤的引导和迪米温顺甜蜜的呻吟呓语让希尔凡陷入了严重的PTSD，等菲利克斯发现时他已经把手指咬出了血。菲利克斯压低了声音吼他你疯了吗？希尔凡看着菲利克斯呆了一会儿，忽然轻声说，菲利克斯，你一直喜欢着的人就是帝弥托利殿下吧？

菲利克斯差点当场吐血，立刻反驳说你误会了我那只是小时候孽缘我对他根本就……

希尔凡安静地打断他说不用说了，我在旁边看得比你自己更清楚，那个时候有一瞬间我是想跟你走的，但是你那句山猪让我明白自己又喜欢上了错的人。就这样吧，菲利克斯，我们还会是朋友，你……你也早点放下吧。

两人互瞪半天最终谁都没有让步，一个床头一个床脚和衣而卧满腹心事到天明。

第二天早上楼上又有动静，库洛德哄着迪米玩珠链，迪米挣扎了半天最后还是从了。于是吃早餐时也好送别两人时也好，迪米一直有点脸红紧张不太敢抬头。库洛德全程揽着迪米的腰，脸上满是欠打的胜利者微笑。

希尔凡一直冒黑气瞪库洛德，菲利克斯则除了告别时一次都没有和迪米说话。离开别墅后两人并肩走在旷野小路上，菲利克斯抬头看了一下天上的云，忽然站住，说，希尔凡。

嗯？

我不管你以前怎么样，也不管你现在怎么想。我喜欢的人是你。给我做好心理准备——希尔凡？

菲利克斯一侧头，没看到人，低头往下才看到希尔凡蹲在地上捂着脸。

……就算你只是说着玩的我也很开心。

我是那种会把这种事情说着玩的人吗？

希尔凡摇头，但是蹲着就是不起来。菲利克斯伸手拉他，希尔凡一声哀叫，露出红得好像猴子屁股的脸。

回答是？

你都不给我时间考虑的吗！

像你这样的傻子想得越多反而会变得越蠢。

过分！这是应该对喜欢的人说的话吗？

菲利克斯叹了口气：啊，是啊。谁教我喜欢的就是这样一个傻瓜呢。

迪米他一开始谁都不爱，不过菲利克斯和希尔凡对他来说都是特别的，这就是为什么库洛德那么急着挖人外加想方设法撮合那两个人。

迪米对库洛德的好感是一直都有的，后来谈联姻时有点觉得自己没有资格。他那时候基本放弃个人幸福了，如果青狮的人提出要和他做，他眉毛都不会动一下平静到无所谓地接受。但是，库洛德就赢在，迪米会对库洛德感到羞耻与紧张！

成功威逼希尔凡答应与自己交往，菲利克斯终于有余力来策划对库洛德的报复，于是有了山猪精事件。为了把迪米拖下水，菲利克斯事先和希尔凡商量：作为开场白，我跟他说“殿下其实我一直很关心你的个人幸福”如何？

希尔凡：……即使是陛下，听到你这种台词也会被吓到以为是什么天地变异的前兆吧。

菲利克斯：唔，有道理。

希尔凡：（小声嘟哝）就算是陛下……不，正因为是陛下，我才不想听到你对他那样说……

菲利克斯：……希尔凡，你在这种时候私心发作对我的心脏健康真的非常有害。以及拜托小声点，我听得一清二楚了。

希尔凡：哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊？！

菲利克斯：再说了你担心的事情是不会发生的，人类怎么可能爱上山猪呢。

希尔凡：那库洛德陛下他又该怎么说？

菲利克斯：他那种脑子有病的疯子根本就不是人！

（远处库洛德打了个喷嚏：喵喵喵？）

于是某天早上库洛德睡醒，发现身边是一只懵懵的小山猪！库洛德大惊随后哭着对那头超凶的炸毛小山猪视若珍宝：迪米不管怎样我都爱你！

另一边菲利克斯对受到严重惊吓的迪米：看到了？那个笨蛋根本就认不出你，醒醒吧傻瓜！别管他了回国去吧！

迪米原本只是有点伤心地准备走开自己冷静一下，结果看到库洛德闭上眼睛准备对小山猪真爱之吻，气得一枪把库洛德钉墙上哭着跑了。

库洛德：我冤啊！我冤枉啊！！迪米，迪米！老婆！媳妇儿你不要走啊啊啊啊啊——————

——FIN——


End file.
